


Night's Whisper

by TestMuis



Category: Magic: The Gathering
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Boss/Employee Relationship, F/F, Human, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Ravnica, Tentacles, gorgon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 11:36:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11577279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TestMuis/pseuds/TestMuis
Summary: Vraska works in a new and enamored underling. There is fluffy porn involved. Was inspired by this (warning, NSFW!): http://www.hentai-foundry.com/pictures/user/Gyxxx/465038/Vraska-and-AssassinI had fun writing it, I hope someone has fun reading it!





	Night's Whisper

# Night’s Whisper

“The alley behind Protka’s, midnight. V.”

Sure, Jania, always trust messages telling you to go to a dark alley in the middle of the night pinned to the inside of your den with a knife. Solid advice. If your life’s goal is to end up in several pieces in a dirty gutter.

That said, the entrée into ‘V’s little ‘social activist’ group had been hardly a conventional recruitment either. No contract, no negotiation. Fell asleep in a holding cell (drunk and moronic Boros piece of shit wouldn’t take ‘no’ for an answer. Swift kick to the crotch did get the message across, but the asshole had wingmen), woke up with three swords pointed at her throat in a dark room in the middle of nowhere. Their then apparent leader, a human firestorm named Nedja, made a pretty good speech about the injustices of the Guilds, but really anything was better than going back to her old life. And so Jania began her new career of fighting abuse and corruption under what eventually turned out to be the #1 most wanted criminal and mass murderer of Ravnica; the mythical gorgon Vraska the Unseen.

And Vraska lived up to her title in both ways. It’d been five weeks and eighteen missions, and Jania had only barely caught a glimpse of her once. Her assigned task that one night had her infiltrate a fat caracat’s bodyguard unit as a last-minute addition, then ensure the safety wards were dispelled and close her eyes when she heard the signal. As stony death coursed all around her, it had been the most frightening nine seconds of her life. Eventually, someone tapped her on the shoulder as she was still shivering in pure fear, surrounded by lifeless statues. Afterwards, a strong, feminine and nigh-hissing voice commanded Jania to vanish, and she did so immediately, off into safehouse after safehouse. It was only later that she realized exactly what had transpired.

And now it was time for a performance review, it seemed. Fine. Better like this than be hunted down mercilessly like the ‘dropouts’ the others told horror stories about. Distantly and detached, Jania pricked a finger with her dagger’s tip for a tiny drop of blood, then flicked it onto the paper to magically dissolve it into dust. She put on her outfit, and strapped an extra knife to each boot. Better safe than sorry. Three knives then.

Jania sighed, looking at the tiny and junk-filled room, possibly for the last time. She briefly reflected on her short, crappy life. Perhaps, had she made a few choices differently, she could have been one of the fat and affluent that escaped from all this...

Used to escape from all this. However dark it got, there were still those rebelling against these inequalities. And however little Jania could count herself among those, it were a damn prouder five weeks now that it had been the twenty-six years before.

Jania walked into the night proudly.

 

…

 

One hour later, in a dark alley.

Did the fog just get a little denser? Jania shuddered, not out of cold but of unease. Mysterious messages nothing, her gut told her something big was about to happen.

Jania slowly turned her head from side to side, careful not to appear suspicious. She scanned the now much less scannable lengths of the entryways to the small plaza. She didn’t have to look long for something very dangerous indeed to appear from the fog.

Two glowing yellow spots, side-by-side at about eight foot off the ground approached the assassin’s plaza at a brisk pace, growing brighter and more intimidating every millisecond Jania processed what they meant. When she heard the distinctive sound of clawed feet tick on the street’s stones, Jania flooded with panic.

Her eyes went wide, and Jania immediately forced herself to look away to a corner. She heard the footsteps come closer, then stop, as it awaiting a signal. Jania had to think precious seconds too long before she figured out it had to come from her. There was little room for error in a dangerous life such as hers, and she feared rapidly using up that room.

“L-Lady Vraska!”, she spoke, her voice shuddering with fearful reverence.

_“Jania…”_ , said the strong contralto voice of the gorgon Vraska, drawing out the consonants. The sound resonated and echoed more than pleasantly in Jania’s ears. A vibration traveled down through Jania’s spine. She’d heard that voice only once before, and it left much the same impression then. Very slowly, Jania heard her footsteps come closer and closer.

“Wh... what is your bidding, my Lady?”, asked Jania, unsure of where this meeting was going.

Now Vraska was only a few feet away. The soft swishes of gorgon tendrils cutting through the night air complimented the cadence of Vraska’s slow and deep breaths.

_“We’ve never been properly introduced, little human. My Nedja speaks favorably of you, and she does not do so easily. Come, let us get closer…”_

A tendriltip’s tender touch pushed through a lock of Jania’s greasy hair, touching her neck right beneath the jaw. Jania gasped and instinctively recoiled, backing up against the cold wall and crossing her legs.

Vraska let off an soft laugh of internal bemusement. She planted a clawed hand on the wall right next to Jania, behind her head. 

_“You wish to dedicate yourself to my mission… dedicate yourself to me… “_

Smoothly but indubitably strong, a set of large clawed fingers gently cupped around Jania’s chin and cheek, the tips appraising her smooth skin like a fine piece of art.

_“You chose well, Jania… Ravnica is appreciative… I am appreciative.”_

The warm air from Vraska’s whispers coursed over Jania’s face, forcing a brief gasp from her. The warmth was quickly accompanied by the touch of more tendrils, eagerly stroking through her hair. A larger one coiled slowly around Jania’s waist. The tendril’s scales were smooth, but the motion of it belied power no less than Vraska’s claws did.

“Ah… I… I…”, Jania stuttered. She felt herself flush deeply, and bit her lip to stop herself from muttering more nonsense.

_“Shhhh…”_

A tendril pressed on Jania’s lips, and another slid slowly into her cleavage. Her breathing intensified, and this let the tendrils take hold of her body all the better.

_“Life is short, especially on the path you and I find ourselves. Let us not waste it on words.”_

Vraska moved, and her tendrils with her. Jania dared a glimpse to the side, far below the deadly radiance shining from Vraska’s eyes. In her full length, Vraska towered over Jania easily, and the human ended up looking at the gorgon’s impeccable body, only inches from her face. The thin fabric of Vraska’s dress had turned almost completely translucent over her chest, more akin to a nightgown. The image of a perfectly shaped green breast, centrepieced by the silhouette of a lusciously engorged nipple irreversibly imprinted on Jania’s retina.

Vraska had another internal laugh, the motion carrying down through her tendrils onto Jania. The light tantalizing the edge of Jania’s vision dulled off, and the hand on her chin turned her head slowly but forcibly towards Vraska. 

Jania’s eyes fixated on the steady chest movement of Vraska’s breathing, desperately trying to keep from making eye contact. Vraska’s hand loosened from Jania’s face, leaving only one fingertip under her chin, which she slowly beckoned upwards.

Jania gave in to Vraska’s overwhelming presence against logical reason, intoxicated by the astonishing strength and femininity of the seductive gorgon. She let her gaze drift upward towards Vraska’s face, desiring nothing more than completing her mental picture.

A tendril obscured Vraska’s eyes, with a deadly yellow light threatening to wash over it at any time. She sported an eager grin, showing her sharp teeth between dark green lips. Jania thought on how rare a chance it was to see the beauty in a gorgon’s visage for its own rather than for it to be the harbinger of impending death. And what a beauty it was.

Jania felt cold air wash over her now-exposed breast. The tendril on it found its way to the nipple, the tip tracing loose circles over the areole. She failed to suppress an excited moan, and a small gasp escaped from her lungs, turned into a tiny condensation cloud in the night’s air and cascaded over Vraska’s face.

Vraska opened her mouth and drew the cloud in in a big breath, savoring the taste while sporting a smile of utter delight. She spent a few seconds like this.

The hand on Jania’s chin enveloped her cheek once again, and tendrils all over her body took a firm hold. It became abundantly clear that if she so desired, Vraska could break her frail, human, body into pieces easily.

Despite that, Jania trusted. She felt it, Vraska’s adoration was genuine, and she found safety in the gorgon’s embrace. Her muscles relaxed, and she relented all control.

Carefully, Jania was lifted off the ground, her limbs coming to hang vertically. Her breath was a little irregular and hasty, unable to keep any semblance of composure. Jania looked up, and Vraska’s half-obscured face came closer and closer to hers as the gorgon bent forward to meet her. More and more tendrils entangled themselves over her head, finding locks of hair to play with or wrapping around her ears and neck.

One big tendril wrapped around Jania’s head, covering her eyes like a blindfold, and she became reliant on enthralling touch and scent alone.

Then big, warm, soft lips pressed over her mouth and she lost all perspective even outside of that.

She was so, so strong and so omnipresent... Jania felt like she was almost sucked entirely in, her own presence but a speck on the wind in the gorgon’s lungs. 

Vraska pressed, and her lips ebbed and flowed, controlling Jania with the rhythm. She only moved, only breathed when the feeling allowed her to. 

Jania felt her body pressed tightly against the towering gorgon, feeling every moan and every movement that sprang from Vraska travel deep inside of her. Two separate heartbeats erupted from places deep inside Vraska’s chest and cascaded through her tendrils and body, permeated Jania as they violently met inside her, sending waves of dominant energy coursing through the helpless human’s body.

Slowly, Jania felt herself being hoisted higher, the kiss unbroken. Her breasts, now both exposed, dragged up into Vraska’s, the erect nipples engulfed into the welcoming flesh of the gorgon’s bountiful bosom. Jania quivered and moaned as she slipped further upwards, and the moment their areoles briefly touched earned her an extra-strong voracious pull from her lips.

Vraska pulled back out of the kiss, leaving Jania with her mouth open, savoring the memory of the feeling she was now bereft of. She was still blinded by the tendril around her eyes, but her gut told her she was now held a good distance off the ground, suspended by dozens of strong tendrils. 

Instinctively, Jania moved her hands forward. The tendrils on her arms worked with her entirely, offering no resistance to the movement, moving almost like an extension of Jania’s own body. Within seconds, Jania felt the warm flesh of Vraska’s breasts eagerly pressed into her palms. The heartbeat that dominated Jania’s body moments before was now a tantalizing massage on her right hand.

A sensuous moan came from Vraska. Jania felt the comfortably warm air flow over her chin. Tendrils gently held aside the hair on the right side of her face, and Jania soon felt the comforting palm of Vraska’s hand on her head again. 

One finger of Vraska’s other hand slowly traveled down Jania’s body, making sure to follow each and every inch of flesh between her clavicle and hip. Jania felt the clawtip crawl over her flesh, digging a teasing track of tingling sensation while never breaking her skin.

The finger arrived at Jania’s hip, and cupped around her buttock. Somehow, she felt Vraska smiling. The tendrils around her legs pulled, and Jania spread. Jania moaned, and a cold sensation on her groin followed by the uncomfortable feeling of wet fabric followed.

Tendrils slipped over Jania’s outer thighs, removing the spiked plates of her outfit with practiced efficiency. The moment they were loose, the tendrils engulfed the unburdened flesh. Steadily, they spread Jania and pulled her legs around Vraska’s hips. The hand on Jania’s butt moved to the front slowly, teasing all the way. It took a special delight in the wet spot forming on her perineum, rubbing the fabric into the vulnerable spot.

Jania was lowered a little, forced to let go of Vraska’s breasts, and came to a rest with her legs hooked around Vraska’s hips, crotch-to-crotch. Soothing warmth emanated from Vraska’s body, dispelling the cold night.

The hand over Jania’s groin moved around, and fingertips placed themselves over the sides of her vulva, slowly massaging the vulnerable flesh from outside the fabric. 

Jania let out an unrestrained squeal. Vraska responded with a playful laugh, but there was a quickly-suppressed quiver in her voice as well. 

Jania felt her head being nudged forward, and she complied. The hand on her cheek transitioned to hold the back of her head. Jania’s nose was the first to touch the smooth flesh of Vraska’s breast, with her lips finding themselves a succulent nipple to engulf an instant after.

Jania greedily sucked in the whole mound. She desired all of the sensuous gorgon inside of her, but for now this would suffice.

Vraska let out a delighted squeal. Gently, she rocked Jania back and forth, softly moaning with the rhythm. 

With her lips, Jania massaged the vulnerable teat, drawing in a flood of femininity with each delicate tug. Safely cloistered in the gorgon’s warm and all-encompassing body and tendrils, Jania drifted off into a blissful state.

Seconds, minutes or hours passed by, time having lost all meaning. Eventually, and with no small resistance, the flow broke and with a depressing noise, the vigorous taste of gorgon breast left her mouth. The tendril over Jania’s eyes also retreated.

Jania panted, and she saw her breath clouds roll and dissipate over Vraska’s breasts, the hot air relieving the night’s chill. Her uncertainty on whether it was safe to look up was dispelled by Vraska bringing her face higher up for another kiss.

This time, however, Jania stopped an innumerably short distance from Vraska’s awaiting lips, her own parted still in anticipation. Suddenly, the weakened fabric over her groin faltered and tore away entirely as strong fingers effortlessly split it in twain, exposing her widened and wet slit to cold air and a gentle touch.

Jania whimpered weakly, immediately surrendering to the touch of the fingertips slowly encroaching over her outer lips. Short breaths, pregnant with desire, escaped from the hapless human’s lungs. All too long, Jania waited for Vraska’s touch to finally enter her.

“P-p… please…”, she begged.

_“I aim to.”_ , responded the bemused gorgon’s powerful voice, emanating from a warm mouth only millimeters away from Jania’s face.

The tips of three tendrils pressed themselves into the glistening folds of Jania’s opening, synchronized and flawlessly moving as separate individuals. Their tips curled and moved ever so graciously beyond the threshold, almost dancing their way inside. Involuntarily, Jania clenched, squeezing the firm appendages tight against her walls.

In the rush of sensation, Jania bolted forward, expelling a short-lived yelp from her lungs, which was immediately drawn and vanquished between Vraska’s awaiting lips. The human’s entire motion was effortlessly absorbed in the welcoming grasp of the gorgon, all of her might not even managing to make her budge a mere inch.

Vraska’s lips sucked Jania in, and tendrils all over her body tightened, leaving no freedom but to squirm against the unbreakable embrace. Fortunately, as it was, that was all the freedom she wanted.

In a steadily quickening rhythm, the lead tendril entered Jania deeper and deeper. Echoes of energy surged through her body with each thrust, and what little she could, Jania moved with the cadence. 

More and more, Jania felt her body melt away like candlewax over the solid tendril, losing substance with each innervating pulse. She wanting nothing else but to liquefy entirely and vanish into the dominating presence of her gorgonal lover. On the apex of each surge, a little of her was lost, never to return and never mourned.

When the last part of Jania’s essence melted, and the only solid object that remained in the universe seemed to be the impeccable body of the gorgon she desired, reality snapped back into place as suddenly as a thunderclap. In one glorious moment, Jania felt everything. 

Jania screamed as she came. Loud. Too loud. Way too loud. Almost half the city surely would’ve heard, but she was in no state to give it deeper thought. She whimpered as she finally slumped into Vraska’s chest, held aloft and vulnerable.

Involuntary, pathetic whines escaped from Jania’s lungs. Approving gasps from Vraska were barely audible over Jania’s pounding heartbeat. For a blessed few moments, both women stood intimately embraced.

...

A while after, Jania was the first to move. Instinctively, the human reasserted herself into the warm chest she laid against, the pounding of the gorgon’s powerful primary heart soothing to her cheek. Bemused sounds rumbled deep within Vraska. A pleased growl accompanied a slow shift in the tendris’ positions.

Vraska’s large, clawed hands came in to gently cradle Jania’s face against their soft palms, caressing the vulnerable human as if she were a prized doll. 

_“Are you now pleased, my cherished little Jania?”_ , asked Vraska. The words rolled off her tongue as smooth as silk. 

Jania could not easily find a worded response. She gave a whimper, then managed to whisper a soft, longing confirmation: “Y-yes…” 

_“Exxxquisite…”_ , responded Vraska, briefly lapsing into a gorgonal, elongated vowel. She raised Jania’s head up, then planted a gentle kiss on the human’s forehead. 

Then, all of a sudden, Vraska seemed to disappear entirely from her outside and inside embrace, vanishing between one second and the next. It happened so sudden, Jania yelped as she dropped to her knees on the sandy ground. Still exposed and quivering, the Ravnican night had never felt so cold to her. 

No! She couldn’t leave… not yet! 

“W-wait!”, said Jania as fast as she could. “Lady Vraska, wait!” 

For a moment, there was nothing audible but the frantic pounding of her heart as Jania held her breath and begged her heart to shut up for just a second. 

From the shadows of the night came a short and piqued answer. 

_“Hrm?”_

“I-I-I…uh… but you…?”, Jania stuttered out. Not her finest showing. 

A bemused laugh echoed from the darkness once again. 

_“Fear not, hmhmhm… this is far from our last meeting.” _, assured Vraska. _“I will return to you to get even, be certain of that...”_ __

____

Another small laugh. Even though she was nowhere to be seen, Jania could imagine the smirk on the gorgon’s face all too well. 

____

Something stroked over Jania’s back, or did she imagine it? She shuddered and reflexively reached for it, finding nothing but empty air. 

____

_“You will not see me coming. When I desire so, you shall be mine. And I shall. At any time. At any place. I will claim you, as is my prerogative, and your privilege. Live, Jania, and live with that thought ever in your mind.”_

____

Jania released a breath she didn’t know she was holding. When she inhaled again, she was all alone. <

____

For the rest of her life, Jania would hope for another time like tonight. Sometimes, but never ever enough, she would even have it. 

____


End file.
